1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device and a mobile terminal having such an input device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an input device capable of controlling a pointer, which minimizes the size of a terminal having such an input device, and to a mobile terminal having such an input device.
2. Background of the Invention
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional mobile terminal, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view illustrating an input device taken along the line A-A of FIG. 1.
A conventional mobile terminal may include a first body 110 on which a display 112 is disposed to visually display various information, and a second body 120 mounted to the first body 110 to be opened and closed. The second body 120 has input devices 122 and 124 for inputting information, and a battery 126.
The input devices include key buttons 124 arranged so as to be exposed at a front surface of the second body 120 to allow a user to activate them, such as by pressing, and a four-directional input device 122 which may be operated in four directions (i.e., upper, lower, right and left directions).
The four-directional input device 122, as illustrated in FIG. 2, includes a button 130 having a circular shape which is configured to be pressed (entered) in four directions (i.e., upper, lower, right and left directions), a pad 132 adhered (attached) to a lower surface of the button 130, and having four operation protrusions 138 positioned on its lower surface in a circumferential direction, and four dome switches 136 disposed on a printed circuit board (PCB) 134 mounted in the second body 120. The dome switches 136 are switched (activated) when the respective operation protrusions 138 are pressed.
The conventional four-directional input device 122 is operated such that when the button 130 is pressed in a certain direction, one of the four operation protrusions 138 presses one of the four dome switches 136 to produce an input of a signal.
However, the conventional input device is only allows for input of signals with respect to the four directions. Accordingly, this limitation on the direction control causes difficulty for controlling a pointer.
The conventional input device also has complicated structure and a large volume, which results in an increase in fabricating costs and difficulty in minimizing the size of the terminal.
Another conventional input device includes an input device having a magnet sensor for sensing a direction the magnet is moved to move a pointer or input a signal. Another conventional input device includes an input device having a pressure sensor which recognizes a pressurized direction of a stick to move the pointer in a desired direction or input a signal.
However, input devices using these types of sensors require separate components, such as separate sensors, control IC, and the like, and component mounting spaces for mounting the components are also required. This results in an increase in fabricating costs and difficulty in minimization of the terminal.